The Internet is a global system of interconnected computer networks. One or more of the networks may be congested when a large volume of data is being routed over inadequate communication links or across high latency networks that cannot handle the large volume of data. The result is a slowing down of packet movement, packet loss and a drop in service quality. Therefore, in some cases it is desirable to avoid using congested communication links and/or networks.